


Beyond the Action: A Bit of Magic

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Beyond the Action [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Gen, Plot Twists, Purple Belt, Write to Rank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The team finds themselves asked to intervene regarding a magical being at Kings Cross station.
Series: Beyond the Action [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837123
Kudos: 1
Collections: (General) Write to Rank (2020), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman)





	Beyond the Action: A Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice, Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons or Harry Potter This was written for the purple rank for Write to Rank 2 where we had to write a 1-1.5k story for the action and fantasy genre using "show, don't tell" and a plot twist of some kind.

"Magic isn't real."

"You sometimes play Dungeons and Dragons but read the Harry Potter books."

"Okay, so I don't know how you know those things..." Kid Flash glared at Raven.

"Robin told me." Raven stood with her arms crossed, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Kid Flash, the corner of her mouth turning up while she spoke.

"Figures. Dungeons and Dragons is just a game and Harry Potter is just a work of fiction. Magic doesn't exist." Kid Flash rolled his eyes which were visible because his goggles weren't lowered.

"Well, I'm certainly glad right now I'm not the leader of the team." Robin let out a light laugh while a wide grin plastered his face in response to the impromptu argument before the team set out on their latest mission.

"Indeed." Aqualad let out a sigh.

"Well, Klarion really is a magic user, so you better beware."

"Can we just focus on the mission?" Artemis let out a sigh, her eyes glued on the happenings of Kings Cross Station. Right across from where the team lurked in the shadows, a group of people milled, not expecting anything amiss.

Her eyes drifted up in time for the appearance of a dark purple portal from which a young man dressed in a black suit, A pair of black horns protruded from his head while his mouth twisted into a rather large smirk. He held out the palm of his hand and an unearthly red flame appeared which he lobbed into the crowd. He smirked at the crowd while doing so.

Aqualad opened his mouth yet no order came from the leader of the team's mouth before Raven rose up in the air, the dark cape which hid her face in shadow billowing out as shadow-like tendrils emanated from her body. With ease, she floated out into the train station, her eyes narrowed while the people shouted out from below. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head towards the other three team members they brought with them.

"You three. Work on keeping the people in the station safe." The order came just as one of Raven's tendrils deflected one of Klarion's fireballs into the roof of the small café creating an explosion that sent debris flying all around. Robin dived out of the place the team hid, pulling a young woman with bushy brown hair towards safety, her eyes wide and glaring at the young partner of Batman.

Kid Flash darted out, dodging a few fireballs Raven didn't deflect away from his path while grabbing a young man with black hair and a young woman with red hair away from the café while others ran from the scene. A fourth person who didn't flee stood there, watching a shadowy tendril deflect yet another bolt from Klarion away, his jaw dropping as a planter only a few feet away exploded. Artemis dashed out of the shadows, aiming her arrow at Klarion.

Again, Aqualad opened his mouth, but no words came out before she shot off an arrow that Klarion simply deflected. Said arrow hurtled in the direction of Robin and the young woman with bushy brown hair, the young woman having stood up, her mouth open, a finger pointing while her hand reached into pants for something, possibly a cellphone when Robin yanked her back down towards the ground.

Raven continued floating in the air, not moving while the tendrils worked on deflecting more of the fire bolts into various areas of the train station, her mouth having lost the smile plastered on her face when bantering with Kid Flash regarding whether magic existed or not. Robin stood up, peeking out from behind the cover he pulled the women with bushy brown hair behind, his grin still plastered on his face.

A smirk no longer appeared on Klarions face either. While Raven didn't move, Klarion's arms did, lobbing more of the unearthly colored fire while his mouth twisted into a grimace and his eyes glared right at the young shadowy female floating in the air – said eyes also turned the same red color as the unearthly flames. Each lob of fire now headed in her direction, yet her shadowy tendrils quickly shot out extinguishing the flames now with what seemed like great ease.

"You..." Klarion spoke, his eyes still focused on her. "What is the daughter of Trigon doing here? Why are you using your powers for...." His mouth twisted, almost as if he'd tasted a lemon. "...this goody, goody stuff."

"He's my father in name only. I do what I please, but I'll use my powers for what I want, not what he wants." Raven finally physically moved, reaching out her hand almost as if she were grabbing Klarion. One of her shadowy tendrils shot out, wrapping around Klarion. The person in question struggled, flames still forming in the palms of this hand while a shrill shriek left his mouth, his red eyes focused on her.

"I won't forget this." Somehow he managed to break free of her tendrils or she released him upon the portal opening again, allowing the magical being to step through the portal. Raven lowered herself towards the ground, while the red-haired young man Artemis stepped in front of stared, his jaw dropping while the other three they rescued looked at her in a wary fashion.

Kid Flash darted away from the couple he'd rescued, his finger poking Raven in the forehead. "Why did you let him get away?"

"Ow." Raven's hands flew up and latched onto her forehead.

"You don't know that." Artemis glared at Kid Flash, placing her hands onto her hips.

"I did though." Raven continued standing there, with her hands clutching her forehead where Kid Flash poked her.

"Okay, why?"

"Because he's a Lord of Chaos."

"What?"

"You don't believe in magic, so I don't know how to explain this beyond the fact he's chaos incarnate and not something you can capture or kill."

"So, you're saying he's beyond your own powers?"

Aqualad let out a sigh. "That's not what she meant. We've done what we were asked to do, so we'd best not outstay our welcome."

He lifted a hand up into the air, his fingers tilting once he did in the direction they needed to leave. The team headed out of the train station and towards the Zeta tube, but not before Artemis and Kid Flash started arguing about whether the young man Kid Flash saved was cosplaying as Harry Potter or not.

Another sigh left his mouth. He felt Robin nudge him in the ribs. Glancing down at Robin, he saw a smile still plastered on the young partner of Batman's face while Rave walked next to him, her face emotionless. "No, those two won't stop arguing with each other any time soon."


End file.
